The Power Couple
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny is a closet crossdresser and has been one ever since he was five years old. Nine years later, Danny decides to show his parents what he finally feels inside, and in the midst of doing so, his parents accept him. Danny tells his friends and the both of them are accepting of him, but what happens when someone who looks like Danny arrives? And what happens to Danny? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Reveal – Part 1 (True Feelings)**

Today was the day and Danny knew it. He was going to show his parents the real him, or to be accurate for Danny's sake, the real her, but Danny knew that he had to wait for the perfect moment to be able to show his parents, and luckily for him, he had that option today. His parents were gone for the rest of the day and his sister was over at one of her friend's house. Knowing that he was able to do it without a problem, Danny went to his bed and pulled out a box that had everything for his transformation.

"Finally," Danny said as he was speaking," I can be who I want, who I truly am, a girl," he said as he started to open up the box that held everything. Inside the box that Danny was able to get over the years was everything that would transform him into a girl. He had a bodysuit that he made himself, a voice changer, a female cover mask, wig, wig glue, clothes, and other accessories that Danny was able to get over the years. Danny first grabbed the bodysuit that he made and he started to put it on first. Danny had to make sure that as he was putting on the suit that the holes were aligned up correctly in the suit. When he got to the hips, before continuing to put the rest of the suit on, Danny grabbed the padding that he had in the case and attached it to his hips to make himself look more like a girl. Once he knew that his hips were the way that they needed to be, Danny continued to put the rest of the body suit on until he got to the chest, to where he stopped so that way he would be able to make his chest look like a girls as well. Grabbing the breast forms from the box, he made sure that the breast forms were first correctly lined up with his chest and then the suit. It was as he was doing this did Danny hear a voice that made him stop what he was doing.

"You are doing that all wrong. I will help you." When Danny heard this voice, he slowly turned around and saw his sister standing there in the doorway watching him. Upon seeing her, Danny was frozen in fear. Danny still could not believe that his sister was standing there watching him put on the suit and everything and did not even say a single word at all. What brought Danny out of his trance was when he felt his sister's hand on his chest helping him out with the breast forms. When he saw this, and felt this happen, he spoke up immediately.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" he asked wanting to know. Not wasting a second at all, Jazz immediately responded to his question.

"What does it look like that I am doing? I am helping out my _sister_ ," Jazz said as she made sure that Danny heard the word sister come from her mouth. When he heard this, he started to tear up for he already had support, and it was from the person that had always helped him. Danny was able to stop his tears and started to help out as well. The two of them were trying to find the correct way to put the breast forms on. With the breast forms now on, Danny was able to continue to put the rest of the suit on. When it came to the face, he spent a lot of time trying to make sure that the holes for the eyes, mouth, ears, and nose were all aligned correctly. Danny continued to mess with the head part for a while until he was able to get the holes lined up correctly. When he knew that the holes were lined up, he went back to the box and grabbed the wig and wig glue that he had. Danny tried many ways on how to put the wig on, but he was unable to find anyway at all, that was until Jazz grabbed the wig, placed it correctly on his head, and applied the wig glue. With the wig now in place, Danny looked at himself, well herself, in the mirror and was marveled in how he looked. He was surprised to see that he had a small hourglass shape, but he knew a way that he could fix that with ease. Danny went back to the box again and grabbed the corset that was in the box and started to put it on. Jazz saw that he was putting it on and decided to help out.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, sis." Danny smiled at that. Danny was able to put the corset on, but it was Jazz that was pulling the strands which was able to let Danny have more of a prominent hourglass figure. When he saw how he now looked, Danny was in awe and was happy.

"Lastly, the clothes," Danny said as he was starting to grab the clothes from the box to put on. It was as he was about to put them on, he was surprised to see that his sister was helping out with everything. Once he had his clothes on, Danny looked at himself in the mirror and he was happy with what he saw in the mirror. He saw an emerging sexy girl standing in the mirror and he loved it. Danny continued to admire himself when he remembered one last thing that he did not want to forget at all, the voice changer that Danny made recently. Jazz saw Danny grab this and she was curious as to what it was herself.

"Danny, what is that and what does it do?"

"Jazz, this is a voice changer and it changes my voice into that of a girl's," Danny said to his sister. When he was done telling his sister what the device was, he put it on around his neck and spoke up towards his sister with it on.

"So Jazz," Danny said speaking up in his new female voice while striking a very feminine pose," what do you think?" Jazz looked at her new sister and already knew the words that she was going to say.

"You look beautiful Danny."

"Thank you Jazz, and when I am like this, I go by the name Danielle. I like it because it is a cute name," Danny said to his sister.

"Well, Danielle, you look beautiful. So, are you planning on telling both mom and dad today your secret?" Jazz asked for she wanted to know. Already knowing the response that he had planned, Danny/Danielle began to speak.

"I am going to tell them both of my secrets. Of course, you can tell that this is one of the secrets that I want to tell both mom and dad with how I want to be a girl. You can pretty much guess what the second secret that I will tell them also as well." When Jazz heard this from her new sister, her eyes went wide with shock. To know that both secrets were going to come out was a big shock to her, but she was happy to hear that her sister was going to be telling her parents everything. The two 'sisters' were about to speak when the two of them heard a familiar voice, their mother's voice.

"Jazz, Danny, I need some help bringing groceries inside. Please come down and help me." Upon hearing their mother's voice, both Jazz and Danny/Danielle went downstairs to help their mother to bring in the groceries. It was as the two of them reached downstairs did their mom stop dead in her tracks. Before anything could have been said from Danny/Danielle, Maddie spoke up, but with what she said surely surprised both Jazz and Danny/Danielle.

"Alright you two. Get yourselves cleaned up. Your dad will be here in a couple of hours and I want you two to help me out with dinner before he comes home later tonight." When Danny heard this, he was surprised to hear that his mom was very calm about this. Danny continued to stand in shock when his mom spoke up again.

"Come on girls. I want you to help me out with making dinner," she said as she was trying to push her 'daughters' to get ready. It was as Danny/Danielle was getting pushed out of the kitchen did he/she speak up.

"Mom, you are not shocked at least one bit that I look like this at all?" Danny/Danielle asked. When Maddie heard this, she knew that she had to let her new 'daughter' know.

"I am not shocked at all. I have always known Danny. I have known for years. I know that you wanted to tell me and your father, but trust me when I say this to you that if you want to be a girl, then I will help you in becoming that girl that you want to be." When he heard this from his mom, he started to tear up and hugged her tightly. The two continued to hug when Maddie spoke up.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up sweetie. Remember, you and your sister are going to be helping me to make dinner tonight." Danny brightened up immediately when he heard this and left to go and find Jazz.

Maddie just saw her son, I mean, new daughter leave her sight and smiled. When she knew that her new daughter was far away enough from the kitchen, she spoke up.

"I hope that she also tells me that she is also the ghost that has been protecting the town, but I will wait for her to tell me." Little did Maddie know that her new daughter had planned on revealing that secret to both her and Jack. Maddie continued to bring in the rest of the groceries from the FFGAV and it was as she was bringing in the last bit of the groceries that she saw her 'daughters' wearing cooking aprons with their hair in ponytails. Upon seeing that, she smiled.

"Well girls, let's get ready. For tonight, we are having pork chops with a veggie mix, baked potatoes with homemade gravy, and homemade biscuits. Let's get started, shall we?" The three started to make the dinner and it was 30 minutes into making the meal did the front door open up and someone spoke up.

"Maddie, I am home. Where are you?"

"I am in the kitchen making dinner Jack. It will be ready in an hour." When Jack, Maddie's husband heard this, he let out a huge grin for he could not wait to eat. Jack started to walk to the living room when his eyes caught something that was out of the ordinary for him. He saw a girl in the kitchen that he did not know. Upon seeing her, he knew that he had to say something.

"Uh, Mads, who is she?" Jack asked while pointing a finger towards Danny/Danielle. When Maddie heard this, she knew that she had to tell Jack.

"Jack, that is our son, I mean our daughter." When Jack heard this, he had a confused look on his face. He continued to stare at Danny, who currently was in girl's clothes and looked exactly like a girl. He continued to star at his son and spoke up.

"So, uh, this is quite unexpected, but if this is what you want, then I will help and understand as well," Jack said. When Danny/Danielle heard this, she was ecstatic for she was going to have both of her parents help with what she wanted, but Danny/Danielle knew that she had to show her parents her other secret, and she was going to show them after dinner, which she knew that she had to get back to helping with.

An hour later, dinner was done and everyone was sitting down at the table and they were eating the food that was made. It was as the four of them were eating did Jack speak up.

"So, uh, Danny, how long have you felt like this?" he asked as he wanted to know more. When Danny/Danielle heard this, she looked at her dad and she knew what she had to say to both her dad and mom.

"I will tell you how long I have left like this. It all started when I was six years old and it was Halloween..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

 _Eight Years Ago..._

It was the day before Halloween and Danny was trying to find the best costume that he could wear when he went to go and trick or treat with his friends. Danny was with his parents and they were looking all over town for a good costume for him, but each and every costume idea that his parents have thought of, he turned them down.

"Why don't you go as a vampire?" his mom asked him. When Danny heard this, he responded back quickly.

"Mom, that costume is always highly over-worn by everyone at least once. I want to go as something different. Something that screams me." When Maddie heard this, she looked at her son and she just smiled. The entire family looked around for a costume to wear and they found nothing, except for Jazz who found her Halloween costume which was a cheerleader's outfit. When Danny saw the cheerleader's outfit in her sister's hand, he wanted to try one on. He looked through the racks and he found a cheerleader's outfit and showed it to his mom.

"Mommy, I want to be this," he said as he held up the cheerleader's outfit. Maddie looked at the outfit and saw that it was a cheerleader's outfit. When she saw this, Maddie looked at her son and smiled.

"Okay Danny. You may wear the outfit. I have no problem with it." When Danny heard this, he was happy. Wanting to make sure that it fit him, Danny went to the dressing room. He was about to go in and try it on when he saw that his sister was behind him.

"So Danny, why do you want to be a cheerleader for Halloween this year?"

"Because it is something different and I want to be different from everyone else. I do not want to be dressed in the same thing as everyone else." When Jazz heard her brother's reasoning as to why he wanted to go as a cheerleader, she just smiled. Jazz was about to leave the dressing room when she saw that Danny was having some trouble trying on the costume. She knew that she had to help him.

"Let me help you little brother." Danny looked at her and smiled. With her help, he was able to put on the costume fully as well as the wig that he wanted to try on as well. With the costume now on, he saw how he looked in the mirror and could not believe it with what he saw. He saw that he looked cute in the cheerleader costume. Jazz saw how cute he looked and spoke up.

"Danny, I can't believe how cute you look in it. Let's show mom."

"Okay," Danny said with happiness in his voice. With his sister behind him, Danny stepped out of the dressing room and who his mom how he looked in the costume. When Maddie saw her son dressed up as a cheerleader, she could not believe how he looked.

"My, you look cute in that cheerleader costume. Is that the costume that you want to wear for Halloween Danny?" his mom asked him. Not saying another word at all, he nodded 'yes'. With Danny still wearing the costume, as well as the wig, his mom paid for both the costume and wig while Danny left the store with them on. What happened next to Danny surely surprised him. It was a couple of minutes after leaving the costume shop did a boy come up to him and say something to him that Danny will never forget.

"Hey there. My name is Dash Baxter. My friends and I would like to know if you two ladies would like to hang out with us for a bit." When Danny heard the word 'ladies', he was shocked to see that this boy thought that he was a girl. Before he had a chance to say anything at all, his sister spoke up.

"No thank you. My _sister_ and I have to get going anyway. Thank you for the offer." With that said, both Danny and Jazz left and went home with their parents. It was as they were going home did Danny think about the words that was just said to him, due to how he was dressed.

'Ladies.' 'Sister.' 'Cute.' Danny thought about these words over and over for a while for he wanted to know why he felt excited when he was called those. When Danny finally arrived home, he ran towards his room to see what he actually did look like in the mirror with his Halloween costume on. What he saw surely did surprise him greatly. He saw that he looked just like a girl. It was when he saw himself did he realize something. He felt like a girl. He continued to look at himself in the mirror when the sound of his sister broke him out of his trance.

"So, I see that you like the costume Danny. Why don't you take it off and come downstairs to get some dinner?" Jazz said to her brother. When he heard that, he reluctantly took off the costume and put on his regular clothes. When Danny had his regular clothes on, he felt different than before. He felt as if his clothes did not feel right at all. He felt as if the girl clothes were the only clothes that felt right. When Danny was back in his boy clothes, he went downstairs and sat at the table to eat dinner with his family.

When Danny was eating dinner with his family, he went back upstairs to his room again and put the cheerleader costume back on with the wig that he got from the costume shop as well. When he had the items back on, he looked back in the mirror and he was happy with what he saw. He continued to look at himself in the mirror that he did not even know that his sister was watching him the entire time.

"So, I can see that you like wearing the cheerleader costume. Why is that?" Jazz asked her brother wanting to know. Danny looked at his sister and knew that he had to say something to her.

"I do not know why, but it seems as if I feel the way that I am supposed to feel whenever I wear girl clothes. Jazz, can you please tell me why I feel this way?" Danny asked his sister. Jazz looked at her brother and knew that he had to tell him.

"Danny, it means that you want to be a girl. That is what it means." When Danny heard this, he was surprised. Still having other questions in his mind, Danny started to ask them.

"Jazz, can you please tell me why I feel this way?"

"I cannot tell you why you feel this way, but I did read that there are others just like you Danny. If you feel this way, you should embrace and accept it." Upon hearing his sister's words of wisdom and advice, Danny knew what he had to do. With his plan set in motion, he began to begin his transformation.

Two months after having the feeling of wanting to be a girl, Danny had already began to put his plan into action, and much sooner than he thought. With his parents being scientists, and being able to understand everything that his parents have taught him, Danny started to grow a second skin using his own skin cells through a process called amniocentesis, a process in which skin growth is accelerated up to a point to where it stops upon his choosing. When Danny saw the second skin that he was able to grow himself, he was able to take the second skin that he grew and carefully hid it in his room to where both his parents and sister could not find it, but he knew that he would have to try it on. Wanting to know how it felt, Danny started to put on the second skin with ease. What really surprised him was that the second skin clung to him tightly and that was the one thing that he liked about it so far. When he had the suit on fully, Danny went to the mirror to see what he looked like and what he saw, he was in shock. Danny noticed that he looked like an actual girl, a real girl. Upon seeing himself like this, he knew that he had to keep it a secret from his parents and sister until a time to where he could tell them about his true feelings.

Years have gone by since Danny has started to cross-dress and he loved every minute of it. As the years have gone by, so did Danny's desire of wanting to be a true girl in every aspect, and it was during the years that had passed did Danny try to find a way to become that true girl that he wanted to be, but alas, he was unable to find that way. During the years that have passed, Danny was able to wear the second skin that he grew and was able to obtain some clothes as well as other accessories that he knew that he had to have. It was when he was 10 years old did Danny go outside for the first time dressed as a girl completely without his parents even noticing at all. It was as he was outside for the first time as a girl, Danny started to panic a bit for he was scared that he would be found out by others. Still having some forms of second thought, he wanted to go back inside the house, but he knew that if he wanted real world experience, he had to do it. With still determination within him, Danny went outside and started to walk around town hoping that he would not be recognized.

Hours went by since Danny left the house fully dressed in his new attire and he was happy to see that so far that he was not recognized at all. While Danny was out on the town, he started to get hungry and he knew that the only place in town that served food fast was the Nasty Burger. With a bit of fear still within him, he went in and ordered food.

"Excuse me," Danny said in his most feminine voice as possible," I would like the number two meal please."

"That would be $8.95 miss." When Danny heard the word Miss, he was happy to hear that he was passable as a girl in someone else's eyes. When Danny received the food, he went to a booth and ate. Once he was done eating the food that he ordered, Danny proceeded to go back home, but it was as he was going back home, he was topped by someone that he last expected, Dash Baxter.

"Hey there pretty girl, how would you like to hang out with a stud like me?" When Danny heard this come from Dash Baxter, the school bully, he was shocked to hear that he was being hit on. Upon hearing that he was being hit on, he responded back.

"No thank you. I have to get home, but maybe next time," Danny said back in his most feminine voice as possible. When he said that to Dash, he immediately bolted back home and went to his room to take off the second skin and everything else. Danny knew that he would have to be careful when he dressed up and went out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Reveal – Part 2(Ghost) and School**

"...and that was the last time that I dressed up and went out, until today when I was about to head out before mom stopped me, but I am surprised to know that mom already knew about my...feelings. How long have you known?" Danny asked his mom. Maddie looked at her new daughter and knew what to say.

"I knew the day before Halloween when you were six. I saw how you looked in the cheerleader costume and I saw how happy you looked as well. I also remember the reaction that you got when you were called cute and everything else. I also knew that you made the second skin because of all of the camera's that I have around the house. I always know what happens with everyone before anyone tells me anything at all." When Danny heard this from his mom, he was shocked to say the least. He was dumbfounded. Before Danny even said another word to his parents, a thought came into his mind.

'Does that mean that she already knows about my ghost half?' Danny/Danielle thought to himself/herself. With that thought now in his mind, he knew that he had to tell them his other secret that he was going to tell them.

"Mom, dad, there is something that I would like to tell and show you, but once you see it...just promise me that you will not hurt me at all." The two parents looked at one another with a confused face, but they knew that they had to listen to Danny/Danielle, who had just left the table and was now standing in the middle of the room. The two parents looked at one another and they were wondering what they were about to be shown. What both Maddie and Jack saw next surely did surprise the both of them. They just saw their new daughter that was right in front of them transform into a ghost. When Maddie saw this happen, a single thought had entered into her mind.

'I am glad that she had finally told us. I know that she was afraid of telling us in the first place, but I am glad that she did,' Maddie thought to herself. Danny/Danielle looked at her mom and knew that she had to say something to break up the silence that was lingering in the air.

"As you can see, this is what I wanted to show you. I hope that you do not hate me for not showing you earlier," Danny/Danielle said to his/her parents. The next thing that happened surely caught him/her off-guard completely. Danny's mom jumped from where she was and started to give her new daughter a meaningful hug. Danny felt the hug that he was getting from his mom and could tell that it was a hug of forgiveness and started to return the hug that he was receiving. It was as Danny was hugging back his mother did his mom say something.

"I am so sorry for trying to hurt you. I did know that you were the ghost boy, er, ghost girl that was protecting the town. I am so sorry. I just want to let you know that."

"Mom, it is okay. I must say though. This was not the reaction that I was expecting at all. I had imagined this exact scenario so many times in my head that it all ended with you guys thinking that I was being possessed by a ghost and forced me to live in the Ghost Zone. I am glad to know that you accept me for who I am."

"Danny, I will accept you no matter who you are or what you are. I am glad that you did decide to tell the both of us your secrets. I know that it must have been a hard for you to tell us your secret, but I am glad that you did." Danny looked at both his mom and dad and smiled at the both of them. Knowing that there was still food on the table, Danny went back to the table and started to eat again.

Dinner was done an hour later and everyone knew that there was going to be changes in the Fenton Household, especially Danny, who went to his room to take off the second skin that he was wearing, but when he arrived in his room, he was surprised to see that his mom was in the room.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What I am doing is making this room more presentable for you. You are a growing young woman and this room is set up for a boy. I have already replaced all of your old clothes with new ones." When Danny/Danielle heard this, he went to his closet to see that all of his clothes were replaced with girl clothes. When he saw this, he was surprised to see the amount the help that he was getting from his mom with his transition. Danny looked around his room to see what his mom was replacing and he was happy to see all of the boy stuff in his room disappearing to only be replaced by items that are used by girls. Danny/Danielle saw a wide variety of cosmetics on a vanity table as well as lotions, creams, and moisturizer's. Upon seeing them, he was surprised to see the extent of help that he was getting from his mom. He was about to leave the room when Maddie spoke up.

"Honey, I want you to go to school the way that you are now, a girl." When he heard this, he was frozen in fear due to what his/her mom had said. To know that she wanted him to attend school as a girl surely surprised him, but a question came to his mind that he knew that he had to ask.

"Why?"

"The reason why is because of two reasons. The first reason, and real reason, is because due to how you are bullied in school by Dash Baxter. I know that he has been bullying you, as well as your friends, for years now and I know that he bully's you for no reason as well. I have hacked into the school security cameras and I have seen what he does to you. Shoves you in locker's, trips you on a constant basis, and I know that his favorite thing to do is to punch you in the gut. The second reason is because I know that if I do have you attend school as a girl, your life would change for the better. Now, would you like to help me redecorate your room?" When Danny/Danielle heard the reasons as to why he was going to be attending school as a girl, he started to tear up. To know that his mom was doing all of this to help him out was a blessing to him. Not wanting to disturb his mom at all, he left to go and see Jazz to tell her the news, which to his surprise, he was able to find her in her room. When he saw her, Danny began to speak up.

"Jazz, you will not believe what mom wants me to do."

"What would that be?" she asked with a curious tone.

"She wants me to attend school tomorrow as a girl." When Jazz heard this, she was shocked. Upon hearing this as well, Jazz was about to fall out of her chair that she was currently in and she was about to hit the floor, but lucky for her, Danny/Danielle was able to catch her before she hit the floor. Jazz looked at her and spoke up.

"I can't believe that mom wants you to attend school as a girl. In a way, I must say that I am quite surprised to know that she wants you to do that, but I have a question. What about the teachers? What are they going to say when Danny does not show up and someone else shows up instead? Did mom ever think about that?" When Danny heard his sister's questions, he had to think about them very carefully. After thinking about the questions, Danny spoke up.

"I guess that we will have to take care of each and every problem when they arrive, but I am thinking about it and starting tomorrow, I will be going to school as a girl, but I will be needing help and I was wondering if you will be able to help me out." When Jazz heard this, she looked at her new sister and had a big smile on her face. Knowing exactly what to say to her new sister, Jazz spoke up.

"Danielle," Jazz said speaking up with her new sister's name, which made her smile," I would love to help you out. I can't wait to show and teach you all the things that I know." Danielle looked at her sister and smiled. She could not wait at all for her sister to help her out. Jazz looked at her new sister for she could not wait to show everything to her new sister and she could not wait until tomorrow to arrive as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Day of School**

 _The Next Day..._

The next day arrived quickly for the Fenton's, more so quickly for Danny/Danielle for he/she could not wait to start his/her first day of school as a girl. Knowing that he had to get himself ready to go to school, Danny/Danielle grabbed the box that contained his transformation into his girl persona. Once he was transformed and dressed, Danielle was leaving her room and went downstairs where she was greeted by her mom.

"Hey there. So, is my girl ready for her first day of school?" she asked Danny/Danielle with a smile on her face. When Danny/Danielle heard this, she looked at her mom and smiled at her and spoke back.

"I can't wait to start. Oh, the first day of my new life. Oh, it feels great. Well, I do not want to be late at all." Maddie looked at her new daughter and smiled at her for she was happy for her as well. Still looking at her new daughter, she saw the same two white rings that went across her just like last night. Once the white light disappeared, Maddie looked at her new daughter and saw her fly off towards school. Before Danny/Danielle had even left the house completely, she was stopped by her mother.

"Danielle, can you please come here."

"What is it mom?"

"I wrote this note for your teacher to read so that way he can understand the situation. I do not want you to read it at all." Danielle looked at her mother and just nodded her head in an understanding manner. With the note now in her possession, Danielle started to fly off towards school.

Danielle flew for about 10 minutes until she saw an alleyway that she was able to fly down in and transform back into her human half. With her now in her human half, Danielle started to walk to the school. It was as she reached the entrance did she see two people that she recognized and knew very well, Sam and Tucker. You see, Sam and Tucker have been Danny's friends ever since grade school and they three of them knew everything about each other, or so they thought. Hoping that her friends would not out her in any way at all, Danielle started to walk towards the school and went to her homeroom when the bell started to ring letting everyone know that it was time for class. Danielle was about to walk right in, but she stopped herself for she was going to wait for a little bit until she walked in. Five minutes went by and Danielle started to walk towards the homeroom and it was as she entered did everyone stop and look at her, which made Danny/Danielle very uncomfortable. Before Danny was able to say anything at all, Mr. Lancer saw her and spoke up.

"Hello there miss, are you a new student?" he asked Danny/Danielle. When he/she heard this, Danielle grabbed the note that was given to her from her mom and gave it to Mr. Lancer. When Mr. Lancer took the note from the girl's hand, he started to read it in his head.

'Dear Mr. Lancer,

I wrote this note in position to let you know of the current status of one of your students, my son, Daniel Fenton. As you are somewhat probably confused as to why you are reading this, it is because of a change in my son. If you would like to look to your right you will be seeing a girl standing right next to you.' Once Mr. Lancer read that part in his did he did look to his right and did seeing a girl standing right next to him. With him now knowing that the girl was there, he continued to read the note in his head.

'Mr. Lancer, this may come to a shock to you, but the girl that you just saw is my son, Danny Fenton. I know that you must be confused as to why he is dressed, as well as looks like, as a girl right now, but to let you know, Danny will be attending your class, but as a different person. He will be attending as my new daughter, Danielle Fenton. Please be kind to her and make sure that she does not receive any ridicule at all from anyone at all and please make sure that no one finds out about my daughter's secret. You are the only person, teacher wise that I trust with this information for she even told me that you are the only teacher that she trusts. Please put this note in your desk and make sure that no one has access to it at all. Thank you.' Once Mr. Lancer was done reading the note, he was in shock as to what he had just read. He could not believe that the girl that was standing right next to him was actually one of his own students, but different. Knowing exactly what to do, he spoke up.

"Class, it seems as if we have a new student today that will be taking Daniel's place from now on. It seems as if Daniel has accepted an invitation to a better school system."

 _At FentonWork's..._

Maddie was looking at her computer and was looking at the video feed from Danielle's homeroom and she was surprised as to what the teacher had said to the students in class.

"Well played Mr. Lancer. Well played."

 _Back at Casper High_

Danielle looked at her homeroom teacher and she could not believe from what she had just heard. Before she was about to say a word, Mr. Lancer spoke up again.

"Would you so kindly introduce yourself to the class miss...?"

"Danielle Fenton. It is nice to meet all of you and I can't wait to make new friends." When Mr. Lancer heard this, a smile crept on his face. As Danielle was told where her seat was, which was in between Sam and Tucker, a thought entered into the teacher's mind.

'I can't believe it, but it must be for a good reason," Mr. Lancer thought to himself. As soon as he saw Danielle sit down in the seat, he began today's lesson with the class.

As the school day progressed, Danny/Danielle was starting to get used to the new attention that she was starting to get, albeit it was from the guys in the school, one in particular, Dash Baxter. When Dash Baxter approached her, during lunch, she was surprised to hear the following words come from his mouth, a cheesy pick-up line.

"So, it seems as if heaven must be losing an angel for I am looking at one." When Danielle heard that, she/he just ignored Dash and went back to eating her food. As Danny/Danielle was eating her food, she noticed that Dash was still there.

"Can you please leave me alone?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Dash was able to catch the tone that she used and left her alone. Danny/Danielle continued to eat her food in peace until it was interrupted again when she saw both of her friends, Sam and Tucker, arrive at the table.

"Hello there. My name is Sam and Tucker and we are friends of Danny. I must say. I did not know that Danny had any other relatives," Sam said as she sat down. When Danny/Danielle heard this, she knew that she had to come up with something quick. Danny/Danielle thought about of what she could say until something popped into her mind.

"I was kept in the dark until recently. I did not know that I was even related to Danny at all until recently, and to top it off, I did not even know that I was his sister, albeit his twin sister. I found out from my mom that when both Danny and I were born, the doctor's took my brother and I to the room where all of the babies rest for a couple of days and it was within those couple of days that I was swifted away by two other people who decided to raise me as their daughter instead. They were arrested recently for identity theft and the police asked who I was. I told them that I was there adopted daughter for they even told me that I was adopted. It was there and then that police wanted to know who my real parents were and I told them that I did not know who they were at all. It was decided by one of the policemen that they wanted to run a DNA test to see who my parents were. They ran the test and they told me that I was related to the Fenton's here in Amity Park. When I arrived, the Fenton's wanted to know who I was and I told them what happened to me. When I was done telling them everything, they were shocked, but I could tell that they were happy to know that their daughter was back home," Danny/Danielle said to both Sam and Tucker hoping that they would believe the story, and to her surprise, they did believe the story.

"Wow. I did not know that you had gone through all that. I did not know. Tucker, please leave. I want to have some girl time with her." When Danny/Danielle heard this from his/her friend, he was surprised. He saw Tucker walk away from the table and it was as soon as he left did Sam speak up.

"Alright, now that he is gone, we can have a girl to girl talk, or should I say, a boy to girl talk?" When Danny/Danielle heard that, he knew that he had to say something.

"Uh, why did you say that? We are both girls here after all."

"If that is the case then, then you would be able to answer the following question. Also, to let you know, it is only a question that only girls can answer. It hurts the first time when we have..."

"Sex. I already know the question and I already know the answer. How I know is that my adoptive father was a little forceful with me, so to speak," Danny/Danielle said while lying. When Sam heard the response that was given to her, she put her hands over her mouth for she was in shock due to what she had heard. Danny/Danielle was about to say something else when all of a sudden she felt the arms of Sam wrap around her hugging her. Before Danny was able to say anything at all as to why Sam was hugging him/her, he heard Sam speak up.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I did not know," Sam said to Danny/Danielle as she got up and pulled her into a hug. Danny/Danielle returned the hug and the both of them let go of the hug. Both Sam and Danny/Danielle ate together for the rest of the lunch period that the both of them had together. When the lunch period ended, Danny/Danielle was getting herself ready for her next class, which so happened to be Gym with Mrs. Tetslaff. When she got to her gym class, Mrs. Tetslaff saw the new girl and spoke up.

"So, you are the new student that is taking Danny's place here in school. Well, let's hope that you do better in gym than him." When Danny/Danielle heard this coming from her gym teacher, she was a little mad at what was sad to her and due to Danny/Danielle attending school as a girl from now on, she could not wait to put everyone into place, and that is what Danny/Danielle did. When it came to the one-mile lap, Danny/Danielle was the first one to be done with the lap. When it came to the rope climbing, it was giving the students, she was surprised to see that Danny/Danielle was not even tired at all, but the teacher knew of one thing that most girl could not outdo and that was weightlifting, but when Danny/Danielle was doing the weight lifting, the teacher was surprised to see Danny/Danielle bench pressing 500 lbs. and she was not even sweating at all. The teacher went over to Danny/Danielle for she had a question that she wanted to ask the girl.

"I would like to know one thing. How are you able to do all of the exercises today without a problem?" she asked. Already having an answer prepared to this question, Danny/Danielle began to answer back.

"Well, when I used to live with my adopted parents before they were arrested, my 'dad' was a fitness trainer and he trained me every day since I was eight years old. He made me run five mile laps in less than 15 minutes, rock climb almost every day, and he made me bench press every day. Well Mrs. Tetslaff, I best be going. I do not want to be late to my next class." With that said, Danny/Danielle continued the rest of her school day without a problem and when it came to the end of the school day, she was about to walk home when she saw her sister already waiting for her.

"So Danny, I mean Danielle, how did you enjoy school today, as a girl I mean?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, it felt great, except for the part where Dash tried to ask me out." When Jazz heard this detail coming from her 'sister', she made a face of disgust when she heard this. It was as the two were talking did Danielle have a feeling that she was being followed. Upon having this feeling, she duplicated herself and told the duplicate to report to her of who was following her. The two of them continued to talk and walked until they arrived at home where the both of them knew that they were safe, but for Danny/Danielle, she was not safe for something was about to happen that would change everything in his/her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A real girl**

Both Jazz and Danny/Danielle walked into the house side by side and it was as the two walked in were they greeted by their mother. Before the two 'girls' had a chance to say anything at all, their mother spoke up.

"So girls, how was school?" When Danny/Danielle heard this, she smiled for she still could not believe the amount of detail that his mother was putting in to make sure that Danny/Danielle was raised to be a proper girl. Still with the question fresh in their minds, Danny/Danielle spoke up first.

"School was fine and everything was different to tell you the truth. I was hit on by Dash, which to me was a bit creepy, but besides that, everything went great. I can't wait for tomorrow." When Maddie heard this coming from Danny/Danielle, she smiled and knew that what she was doing for her son, I mean her daughter, was the correct course of action. Before Maddie was able to speak again, the three heard a thunderous voice speak up from downstairs.

"EVERYONE, PLEASE COME DOWN HERE," Jack said yelling from the basement. When the three of them heard Jack yelling, they all went downstairs to see what Jack had invented this time. When the three arrived downstairs, they saw Jack standing in the center of the lab holding a gun in his hands. The two 'daughters' thought nothing of it, but when Maddie saw the gun, she went to it for she knew exactly what it was already.

"Jack, is this what I think it is?" she asked with a curious, but somewhat happy tone. Not saying a word at all, the only thing that Jack did was nod his head yes. Upon getting the answer that she was hearing for, Maddie smiled and aimed the gun at Danny/Danielle. When Danny/Danielle saw that the gun was being aimed at him/her, she/he started to get scared immediately. With fear creeping in Danielle's voice, she spoke up.

"Mom, wh-wh-what are y-yo-you going to do with th-that?" she asked with a trembling voice. Danielle waited for her mom to respond, but instead of responding with words, she responded by powering up the gun. Before Danny/Danielle was able to get out of the path of the gun, she felt a beam hit her. Upon being hit by the beam, Danny/Danielle started to scream in pain. It was as she was screaming did she hear her mother's voice.

"It is okay sweetie. The pain will only last for a couple of minutes," Maddie said to Danielle.

Jazz could not believe of what she just saw. She just saw her mom shoot her new sister with the gun that her dad had made. She was about to yell at her mother as to why she shot Danielle when Maddie spoke up.

"Jazz, I know that right now you are wondering why I just shot Danielle with the gun that your father made. Trust me when I say this that it was for her own good for when she wakes up, she will be entirely new and made complete." When Jazz heard this, she was confused as to what that even meant. Still being worried for her new sister, Jazz went to Danielle's side and tried to make sure that she was okay. Jazz saw that Danielle was still writhing in pain for a couple of minutes until she saw Danielle pass out from the pain. When she saw this, Jazz knew that she had to get her father.

"Dad, can you please carry her up to her room?" she asked. Jack bent down and gently picked up the passed out Danielle and carried her upstairs to her room. Jack carefully placed the unconscious Danielle into the bed and left the room. Jack also ushered Jazz out of the room so that way Danielle could get some rest.

A couple of hours later, three hours to be exact, Danielle was starting to wake up and it was as she was starting to wake up did she realize that she was in a bed. When she saw this, she was curious as to how she got into her bed when it hit her. She remembered that her mom took the gun that her dad had made and shot her with it. When she remembered that, she was a little mad, but she knew that she had to set aside her anger for she had to go to the bathroom badly. Upon having the urge of having to go badly, Danielle left the room and bolted towards the bathroom. It was as she was in the bathroom did she realize that something about her felt different, but it felt right, but she did not care for she had to go to the bathroom badly. It was as she was done going to the bathroom did she have a feeling that she never had before, and it was new to her before. She looked down and what she saw was blood. When she saw this, she freaked out and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH." The scream could be heard throughout the entire house, and everyone had to cover their ears, but it was two people in particular that ran to Danielle's aid immediately, Jazz and Maddie, her sister and mom. When the two of them arrived in the bathroom, they saw a cowering Danielle on the floor. With Maddie being the mom that she was, she bent down and asked an important question.

"Honey, what's wrong?" With a bit of a stutter in her voice, she responded.

"Th-th-there's blood coming out of me, and it is coming from down there. Mom, what is happening to me?" When Jazz heard this, she was shocked to hear what her trans-brother has said, but when Maddie heard this, she smiled and looked at her daughter, brought her out of the bathroom, and led her downstairs to the living room with Jazz following right behind her, and spoke up once everyone sat down.

"Honey, it is okay. You are just experiencing your first period." Now when Danielle heard this, she looked at her mom and spoke up for she had a question that had arrived in her head.

"How can I have a period? I am a boy in a girl's suit. I am only dressing like this to be who I am." When her mom heard this, she knew that she had to tell Danielle exactly what had happened to her.

"Actually, you are no longer a boy wearing a girl's suit. You are a fully functional girl in every way. You see, your father made a special weapon that was able to reverse your gender. I talked to him after you passed out and he said that you are 100% female and that he went out of his way to make sure that you had everything that you knew you were going to need. From this point on, both your sister and I are going to make sure that you are fully prepared in every way." When Danielle heard what her mom said, she started to tear up for she was what she wanted to be, a real girl. Danielle looked at her mom and sister and spoke up.

"Thank you. Oh, I am so happy. I am a real girl. I can't wait to do all the things that I want to do now, but before I do them, can you two please tell me how to handle a period?" When Jazz and Maddie heard this, the two looked at one another and told them how to handle as well as take care of a period and how to control it as well. She was given so much advice that Danielle thought that her head was going to explode with everything that she was being told. Danielle could not wait to start her new life, starting today, as a real girl, but little did she know was that she was being watched by someone that Danielle knew very well, one of her friends, Sam Manson, the one that was following Danny from school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Found Out – Sam**

 _Outside of FentonWork's…._

Sam Manson could not believe of what she had heard and witnessed. She was shocked to see that the girl she talked to earlier was really the boy that she had liked for years, Danny Fenton. When she overheard everything that had happened, she knew that she had to tell Tucker, but before she even had a chance to go and get Tucker to tell him everything that she had witnessed, she saw a shadow loom over her slowly and ominously. With her fear starting to set in, Sam slowly turned around only to see Jack Fenton standing right behind her. Before she even had a chance to say anything at all, she felt herself being hoisted up and being carried.

"Mr. Fenton, please let me go," Sam said as she kept on punching his back with all of her force only for it to have no effect at all on him. Jack continued to carry Sam until he was inside. When he arrived inside, everyone looked at him and at Sam. Before anyone else had a chance to say why Sam was here, Jack spoke up.

"Everyone, she overheard everything, and I mean everything. She knows who Danielle was and how she was changed. Maddie, since you are more of the logical thinker, I want you to decide of what we should do," Jack said to his wife. Maddie looked at Sam and thought carefully of what she should do or what should be done to make sure that Sam would not tell anyone of what she both saw and heard. It was as she was thinking did Sam speak up.

"I am sorry Mrs. Fenton. I did not mean to spy on you or on Danny, I mean Danielle. I promise that I will not tell a soul. Please do not do anything to me." When Maddie and Jack heard this, the two of them looked at one another and they started to laugh. It was as they were laughing did Sam have a highly confused expression on her face for she wanted to know exactly what was going on, and the best way of wanting to know was to speak up.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked with a confused tone. Jack and Maddie were able to stop laughing and look at Sam. Jack did not say anything at all for he let his wife speak up.

"The reason is because we wanted to see what your expression and to see if we can actually scare you, and we succeeded. Danielle already knew that you followed her from school and she did let us know, but let's get to the point here. Sam, please do not tell anyone at all. Danielle is still adjusting to her new role as a girl and she needs as much help as possible. Since I know that I will not be able to help her while she is at school and since there is little that Jazz can do since she has to go to her classes as well, I was hoping that since the two of you have the same classes if you can show her some other pointers on how to be a girl. Would you be willing to do that for Danielle?" Maddie asked Sam with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Sam was in shock with what she was just asked from Mrs. Fenton. The person that she loved the most, who was now a girl, was going to need her help in learning how to be a proper girl. Sam was still in shock of what was asked of her that she was able to answer Mrs. Fenton.

"I will help out Danielle Mrs. Fenton. You can count on me." When Maddie heard this, she looked at Sam and was happy to know that her new daughter was getting all the help that she needed. It was as Sam was being looked at by Maddie did Sam look over at Danielle with a thought in her mind.

'Danny, why?' was the thought that had entered into Sam's mind. Sam continued to look at Danny and when she saw the newly feminized Danny, she saw that she was pleading with hopeful eyes. It was when she saw this did she know exactly what she had to say.

"Danielle," Sam said speaking up," I will help you out with everything that you need help with while we are at school." When Danielle heard this come from Sam, she went to her and started to give her a hug. Sam was caught off guard when she was hugged, but she knew that she had to support Danielle. Still knowing that she was still being hugged, she decided to hug her back. After a while of hugging, Danielle and Sam let go of the hugs and the two of them looked at one another. It was as Sam was still looking at Danielle did she do something that caught Danielle off-guard, heck the rest of the Fenton's. With Sam still looking at Danielle, she lunged herself onto the girl that was in front of her and started to kiss her. When that happened, Danielle was shocked for she could not believe that her friend was kissing her. When Sam was done with the kiss, she looked at Danielle and spoke up.

"I am sorry. It was something that I knew that I had to do. I am so sorry Danny, I mean Danielle." Danielle looked at her friend and knew that she had to say something to calm her down.

"Sam, you do not have to apologize. I kind of liked it, to tell you the truth. You do not have to beat yourself up at all. I am glad to know that you are at least still my friend," Danielle said to Sam while giving her a smile. Sam saw the smile that Danielle was giving to her and knew with what was said to her was both true and genuine. Sam knew that from now on that she was going to have to help Danielle with everything that she needed to know, but what Sam did not know was that the first important lesson that Danielle was going to have to learn was going to be earlier than expected, and that was how to act while on a date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Danielle's First Lesson – Her first Date (Part 1)**

The days were going by fast for Danielle and all the information that she was getting from her family and Sam was helping her out greatly in how to act like a girl in public and she was able to put everything that she had learn to good use. Both her family and Sam had tested her so many times to learn how to use the correct hand gestures, how to walk properly, how to speak properly, and how to act feminine. Danielle was able to learn everything in ease and she loved it. It was also as the days did go by as well was she approached by many boys who wanted to take her out on date's, but she rejected each and every boy that had asked her. It was one day where Danielle was attending her classes did she see someone that she had never seen before, a new student, and it was a boy. When Danielle saw this new boy, she thought that it would be a good friendly idea to introduce herself to him, and that is what she did. She casually walked up to the new student and spoke up.

"Hello there. Welcome to Casper High. My name is Danielle and I hope that you have a nice time here," she said to the new student. When the new student heard her, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. What he did next surely surprised Danielle. The new student went to Danielle and suddenly kissed her on the lips. When Danielle saw this happen, she wanted to hit the new student that had suddenly kissed her, but for some strange reason, she did not hit him back for she started to go weak at the knees and she started to heat up. When the new student let go of the kiss and walked away, Danielle was left alone all confused and still hot as well while still leaning against a wall. It was as she was still alone did she speak up, but only to herself.

"Why was my body reacting this way? Why do I feel so flustered? I have to ask Sam when I see her," Danielle said to herself. Danielle started to get herself back on track for her to go to class, one that she did not want to be late for. When she arrived in class, she was surprised to see that the class has not yet started and that she was able to make it in time, which to her, made her happy. Once she sat down and was able to get all the materials that she needed out for her class, she looked at her teacher with a ready face.

"Okay class, before we begin today's lesson, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us. Please make him feel welcome. Please come in," Mr. Lancer said as he made the introduction that he always does whenever a new student arrives. Danielle looked at the door and who she saw surely surprised her. She saw that the new student was the one that kissed her in the hallway. It was as soon as she saw him did she start to blush, and she wanted to know why she was even blushing in the first place. Before she was even able to say anything at all to him, Mr. Lancer decided to speak up.

"Everyone, this is Dan Thatcher. He is going to be attending this class from now on. Please be kind and try to make friends with him," Mr. Lancer said to everyone.

Danielle looked at the student, Dan, and looked at him carefully and at the room as well. She noticed that all of the girls that was in her class was starting to fawn over him due to what he looked like. What surprised everyone, including Danielle, was that Dan walked up to Danielle and it was right there in the middle of class did he kiss her on the lips again, with everyone watching this time. Danielle could not believe it. She was kissed again, and this time it was during class with everyone watching, and what was worse was that Danielle was not even fighting back at all when as Dan continued to kiss her. The kiss continued to go on until Mr. Lancer spoke up.

"That is enough Dan. Go and take your seat now before I throw you out of class." With that said to Dan, he stopped kissing Danielle and went to his seat which so happened to be right next to her. When he sat down, Danielle was starting to think to herself as to why he kissed her. It was as she was thinking did she feel every eye in the class turn to her, and it was from all of the girls that was in the class. When she saw them, she saw that each and every girl that was in the class was giving her an evil glare. Danielle felt a little uneasy when she saw the glares and knew that she had to stay out of sight of both Dan and the girls that wanted Dan as well.

A couple of hours went by and it was finally time for lunch. Danielle grabbed her lunch and went over to Sam and Tucker and sat down and started to eat. Before Danielle was even able to start eating her lunch, she knew that she had to ask Sam a question, but before she could even talk to her, she knew that she needed some privacy to talk to her.

"Tucker, can you please leave. I want to talk to Sam alone." Tucker heard with what Danielle said and left the table and went to another table that had his other friends. When Danielle knew that Tucker was gone, she began to speak up.

"Sam, I have a weird question that I want to know. Before I ask the question, I have to let you know something. The new student that the both of us saw today, Dan Watcher, did something to me earlier today before he was introduced to the class to everyone."

"What did he do to you before class? Was it before he kissed you in front of the class?" Sam asked wanting to know.

"Actually, it has to do with that, and that was the second kiss that I got from him." When Sam heard this, she was shocked and she knew that she had to ask Danielle a question that came to her mind.

"What do you mean that was the second time that he kissed you? Are you saying that you already met him before and he kissed you?"

"Yes. You see, when I first saw him, I first did the friendly thing by saying that I hope that he has a nice time here at this school. It was as I finished saying that to him did he just come up to me and kissed me, but it was as he was kissing me did I experience something that I have to know."

"What did you experience?" Sam asked with a much curious tone. Before Danielle began to talk, she let out a sigh and it was after she let the sigh out did she begin to talk to Sam letting her know what she experienced.

"When Dan kissed me, my entire body was heating up and I was going week at the knees. On top of that, my mind was getting flustered and I could not even think straight at all. Sam, why was I feeling that way when he kissed me, both in the hallway and in the classroom?" Danielle asked Sam. When Sam heard this, she knew that she had to let Danielle know exactly what she experienced.

"Danielle, what you experienced was a mix of things. It was lust, love, and ecstasy. It is only when women are kissed by their soul mate are they able to feel that. Danielle, it seems as if Dan is your soul mate." When Danielle heard this, she was shocked to know that Dan was her soul mate, but she knew that she had only been a real girl for only a couple of days. She knew that it would be too soon for her.

"Sam, he can't be my soul mate. I only just met him. I do not know a single thing about him." It was as soon as she said that was she not paying any attention at all when she heard a voice speak up.

"Well then, if you want to know more about me, how about the two of us go on a date this Friday?" It was as soon as Danielle heard this voice and the question did she look around and see the new student that had just come in, Dan. Danielle looked at Dan and she started to blush right in front of him, without her even knowing that she was even blushing at all. It was as she was still looking at Dan was she able to talk back to him.

"A-a-a-a-a da-da-da-da-date? R-r-r-r-really? Um, I really do not know what to say Dan."

"How about yes?" When Danielle heard this, she looked at Dan and without having any common sense guiding her, she nodded her head yes towards Dan's direction.

"I will see you on Friday then at 8pm." When Dan said that to Danielle, he left the table to go and eat his food. It was as he left the table did Danielle start to speak up to Sam again.

"Sam, what just happened?" she asked wanting to know with what just took place. Sam looked at Danielle and knew that she had to tell her.

"Dani, you had just accepted to go on a date with the new student. That is what happened. I will admit one thing though. He does work fast," Sam said to Dani. Danielle looked at Sam and spoke up.

"Sam, please help me. I do not want to date that guy at all. I don't even know him and I do not want to know him at all. Please help me get out of this date," Danielle said to Sam with a pleading tone. Sam heard this and knew that she had to say something.

"Danielle," Sam said speaking up," you have to go on this date. If you do not, then you will not be a true woman at all. I will even help you with what you need to know and what to do on a date. In fact, I believe that we should also get help from your parents as well as Jazz. After all, you do have plenty of time to get ready for the date. It is not until Friday and it is only Tuesday after all." When Danielle heard this, she knew that she was stuck and had to go on a date with a guy that she did not even know, and she knew that the rest of the school day was going to drag on for her, and that is what happened. The day continued to drag on for Danielle and she could not wait to get home to tell both her mom and sister exactly what happened, and that is what she did when she got home, and the reaction that she received from both her sister and mom shocked her.

"Well, it seems as if we have to get you ready then for your date on Friday," Jazz said to Danielle. When she heard this, she was shocked. She was about to protest against her sister when her mom spoke up.

"I will be helping as well as you are my daughter and we are going to make sure that you do go on your date. We as women always make due to the promises and commitments that we make." Danielle was in shock with what she heard. She knew that there was no way out of the date that she was forced to go on, so without any protest, she started to count down the days until her date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Date Part 2 – Dan's Identity**

The days went by until Friday arrived, the day of her date with Dan, and Danielle was not liking the day already. She knew that there was no way to get out of the date at all and also knew that she had to be a good girl as well while on the date, and with what she was wearing was not helping her at all. She was wearing a nice pleated skirt with knee high white socks, a pair of while flats, and a high v-cut shirt. She knew that with what she was wearing she would be turning the head of every guy that she came across. Danielle looked at the time and she saw that it was near 8pm and she knew that her date would be arriving shortly. She continued to wait when she heard knocking at the front door. When she heard the knocking, she knew that it was her date. Slowly, she made her way to the door and opened it up and there standing in the doorway was her date, Dan Watcher. When she saw him, she noticed that he was wearing clothes that was showing all of his muscles. When Danielle saw this, she blushed when she saw him. Before she even had a chance to say anything at all, Dan spoke up.

"You look lovely," he said to her. When Danielle heard this compliment, it made her even redder in the face. Finally, she was able to speak up to Dan.

"Sh-shall we get going?" she asked. Knowing that she was right, Dan took Danielle with him and the two went out on their date. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all saw Dani leave to make sure that she left the house safely.

Dan and Danielle were both in Dan's car and the two of them were driving around the town for a while until Dan stopped at a restaurant and the restaurant that he stopped at was the new one that opened up, Ghoul's Pizza. When she saw the place, she was amazed to know that there was a Ghoul's Pizza in Amity Park. With excitement now taking over, Danielle spoke up.

"Oh, I can't believe that I am here at Ghoul's Pizza. I have heard that Ghoul's Pizza is the best pizza that is made in the entire country, but I have a question. How come we are the only two people here tonight?" Danielle asked Dan wanting to know.

"It is easy. I know the owner." When Danielle heard this, she did not question anything else at all. The two went to a table and it was as they sat down did someone come by to the table.

"May I take your order?" the waiter said as he came to the table. When the waiter came to the table, Dan looked at him and it was as he looked at him did he speak up.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?" Dan asked his dad when he came to the table. Danielle heard this and knew that she had to ask Dan a question that came to her mind.

"Dan, this is your father's place? He owns Ghoul's Pizza, the new famous teen hang-out that has been spreading all across the country?" Danielle asked Dan with curiosity that was in her voice. Dan looked at his date and knew that he had to say the truth to her.

"Yes, this is my father's restaurant, and he owns all of the Ghoul's Pizza locations. He is the Founder of Ghoul's Pizza after all." Danielle could not believe of what she had heard. To know that her date, Dan Watcher's dad, was a multi-billionaire and she was dating a billionaire's son, and she knew that she would have to be careful around him.

The date continued without a problem and everywhere that Danielle went with Dan just made her happy. It was as she was on her date as well was she actually starting to enjoy herself as well. The date continued to go on when Dan and Danielle arrived in the park, and it happened to be on a full-moon as well. Danielle saw this and was happy to know that her first date, a date that she did not even want to go on, was alright. It was as she was still with Dan did she hear him speak up.

"I love the midnight sky. It is so beautiful," he said out loud for Danielle to hear. She looked at him and smiled in agreement with what he said. The two were still in the park when Dan decided that it was time to sit down and that is what they did when they came to the nearby bench. When the two sat down, Danielle, unknowingly, put her head on Dan's shoulder. Dan felt this happened and smiled at her. The two looked at one another and it was there that Danielle spoke up.

"You know, I actually had a great time with you tonight."

"I had a great time with you as well," Dan said in response. Danielle heard this and started to blush ever so slightly, which Dan noticed and thought that it was cute. What both Dan and Danielle did not know was that the two were being watched.

Dan and Danielle were still in the park sitting next to one another enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden, Danielle was grabbed from behind and Dan was kicked in the back. When this happened, Dan carefully got up and who he saw was no surprise to him at all. He saw Dash Baxter, the king of Casper High, the school quarterback, and his lackey, Kwan, but it was to his surprise that he saw that it was Dash that was holding onto Danielle while it looked like that Kwan was ready to fight him. When Dan saw this, a question came to mind that he had to ask.

"What is it you want?" he asked with a small trail of blood escaping from his mouth.

"It is easy. I am going to have sex with this beautiful woman right here while Kwan is going to kick your ass to smithereens." When Dan heard this, he started to get angry. It was there and then did he know that he was going to be revealing a secret that he had hoped to tell Danielle when the time was ready, but the situation that he was in called for it. Dan concentrated on his own energies and moments later, he was sporting snowy white hair, green eyes, and a suit that had the symbols DP on it. With him now in this state, both Dash and Kwan was terrified at what they saw while Danielle was confused with what she saw. With Dan still being angry, he started to slowly walk to the two that had disturbed his evening.

"Well, it seems as if I will have the chance to hear two bitches scream tonight, that is if they want to stay for a fight that is." When Dan said that to the both of them, both Dash and Kwan started to run away in fear with what they saw while screaming like little bitches. Once the two were away, Danielle went to Dan for she had a question to ask.

"Dan, who are you really?" she asked wanting to know. When Dan heard this question, he knew that he had to tell her, and he knew the perfect way to tell her as well.

"Danielle, do you know someone by the name of Dark Dan?" he asked her. When Danielle heard this name, she twitched a bit in fear and answered back with a bit of fear in her voice as well.

"Y-yeah. O-of co-course I know h-him. Wh-why do you ask?" she asked.

"The reason why I asked is because that is who I am. I am Dark Dan." When Danielle heard this, she looked at Dan with fear in her eyes and started to run away from him, while crying at the same time.

Dan just saw Danielle run away from him in fear and he knew that he had to find her to set things right and to let her know everything. With him still in his ghost form, Dan took to the skies to also find Danielle in the skies as well flying. When he saw her, he sped up to where he was face to face with Danielle. When Dan reached up to her, he saw that she was crying and knew that he had to ask.

"Dani, please tell me why you are crying?" he asked sounding concerned for her. When Danielle heard the amount of concern that was in his voice, she looked at him and started to tell him.

"The reason why I am crying is because I was stupid enough to even go on this date. I am also stupid to not know that you were Dark Dan, and I am also stupid for even starting to…." Danielle never had the chance to finish her sentence as Dan flew up to her and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. Danielle felt the amount of passion that was being put in the kiss and for some strange reason, she started to kiss back with the same amount of passion as well. The two continued to kiss until Dan broke up the kiss and looked at Danielle's eyes. When he did that, Danielle looked back at him and saw that Dan was smiling, but she had a question that she did have to ask.

"Dan, this is going to sound weird, but why are being this nice to me? I always thought that you hated me," she asked with the tears still stinging her eyes.

"I will admit that I did hate you when you were in your previous form, but when I was released by none other by Clockwork himself, I saw you again, and I saw that you was turned into a beautiful woman. When I saw you, I knew that I had to have you. It was also there and then did I ask Clockwork for help as well for getting you to be with me. I hope that you are not mad at me at all Dani. I really do not want to lose you. I love you." Dan carefully took his hand and tenderly and gently wiped the tears from the woman that was in front of him. When Dani heard the words 'I love you', she was caught off-guard and knew that she had to say something back to him, and to her own shock, she said the exact same words back to him.

"I love you too." With her saying those words, and with Dan hearing them, Danielle went in for the kiss this time. The two then continued to kiss and hold onto each other and knew that it was going to be from this point on that they will be together, but little did they know was that they were watched by an enemy that they shared, an enemy that could rival them both in strength, Plasmius.

Plasmius was sitting in his office watching the video of the two Phantoms and knew that when he saw them he was going to have to be careful of them both, but what really struck Vlad was how there was another halfa. He only knew of himself and Daniel, and when he saw the girl, he knew that he had to find out, and the only way that he knew of was to go and find her.

"I will find out who she is, and once I find out, I am going to be using her for an…experiment that I want to do," Vlad said with an evil smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Telling the Truth – Dan and Vlad**

Dan and Danielle arrived back at FentonWork's for Dan was dropping off Danielle for their date had ended. Before Dan left her, Danielle spoke up.

"How about we have another date?" she said to him. When Dan heard this, he looked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips indicating that the answer was yes. Danielle kissed back and the two kissed for a little bit when Dan let go of the kiss. When he let go of the kiss, he looked at her and spoke up.

"I will be see you at school on Monday." With that said, Dan left Danielle on the door step and flew away. When Dan flew away, Danielle started to smile for she was happy with what had happened, but what she did not know was that her family watched what had happened from the window of the living room.

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were all caught in surprise when they saw that Danielle was kissing her date and what really surprised the three of them was when they saw Dan fly off. When the three of them saw Dan fly off, they knew that they had to ask Danielle as soon as she got inside, and that is what they did.

"Danielle, was that your date that flew off?" Maddie asked her daughter. When Danielle heard this, she knew that she had to say something to her mom, and she just said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Yes it was my date flying off. Oh, I can't wait to see my boyfriend in school on Monday," she said causing everyone to fall over in shock. When she saw this happened, Danielle knew that she was going to have a long time explaining to everyone exactly what had happened.

When everyone was able to regain consciousness again, the three of them all looked at Danielle for the all had questions that was barraging their minds, and Danielle knew it, but what really surprised her was what she heard from her mom.

"I want you to tell us everything about him, and I mean everything or you will be grounded and you will not be able to see him again until I say so." When Danielle heard this, she knew that had to tell her family everything.

"Okay. If you want to know everything about him. You see, Dan, the boy that I had a date with, is a ghost, well to be accurate, a half-ghost just like me, and he has had his powers for a long time. You see, this part is going to sound crazy, but Dan is me, literally. You see, Dan is from the future where if all of my friends as well as you guys died in an explosion at the Nasty Burger. I would have gone to live with Vlad to where I would have driven myself to the point to where I asked Vlad to rip out my ghost half with the ghost gauntlets that he had, and he did. When that happened, my ghost half that was ripped out was furious and charged towards Vlad and grabbed the ghost gauntlets that he was wearing and decided to rip out Vlad's ghost half." It was there and then was Danielle interrupted by her mom for she had a question that she had to ask.

"Wait, Vlad is also part ghost as well? When did this happen?"

"It happened when you were all in college and was making the proto-portal. The portal exploded in his face thus causing both his body be tainted with ecto-plasm which gave him his ghost powers. How I know that is because Clockwork, one of my friends from the Ghost Zone, was able to send me back in time and I saw it happen. Anyways, back to Dan. As I was saying about him before, Dan is me from the future, but in the future, if the explosion happened and if I had gone to live with Vlad, he would have destroyed all of Amity Park and as well as most of the Ghost Zone, but there is one thing that I will have to ask him when I see him though."

"What would that be Danielle?" Jazz asked her sister. When she heard this, Danielle spoke up with what was on her mind.

"How did Dan get his human half back?" It was as soon as she said this did Dan speak up thus revealing that he was there.

"I will tell you." When Danielle heard this, she quickly turned around and saw Dan standing right behind her. Upon seeing him, she spoke up.

"Can you please tell me everything Dan? I do not want there to be any secrets between the both of us." Dan heard Danielle say this to him and knew that he had to tell her, and that is what he did.

"I will tell you. When Clockwork released me from the Fenton Thermos that you trapped me in, I started to charge towards Clockwork for I still had built up anger. As I charged towards him, Clockwork used his powers to freeze me in place and told me that I was being foolish in trying to attack him. He said that if he wanted to, he could snap his fingers and my existence would be over in an instant. Upon hearing this, he told me that he would unfreeze me and that if I tried to attack him again, he would not hesitate to get rid of me. Since I did not want him to end me, I decided to not to attack him again, and since he already knew that I decided on that action, he unfroze me in my state. Once unfrozen, he began to tell me everything that has changed ever since I was imprisoned, and the one thing that he told me about that caught my interest was about you Danielle. He told me that you changed and I wanted to know how you changed exactly. Since Clockwork knew what I was thinking, he brought up an image of you in your female form, which back then, I did not know that was you at all. When I saw you, I became entranced by your beauty and I knew that I had to have you. It was also there and then did Clockwork tell me what I can do to try to get you. He told me that all that I had to do was to give up the Vlad's ghost half that was residing within me."

"Before you continue Dan, how did you get rid of the Vlad's ghost half that you had in you?" Danielle asked wanting to know that part.

"Well, I did not do it all alone. Clockwork gave me some assistance with that matter to tell you the truth. What he did was that he put me into a stasis of some sort and he chanted some words or something for the next thing that I knew, my entire body felt like that it was on fire. I wanted to scream so badly for the pain was that bad, but I knew that I could not due to the stasis that Clockwork put me in. The pain lasted for a while when I saw that Clockwork stopped with what he was saying. It was also the same time that he released me from the stasis that I was put in as well. Once released from the stasis, he told me to go to the nearest mirror for he told me that it was complete and to take a look at what I looked like now. When I saw myself, I noticed that I was able to keep the physique that I had. I was also told that I still have all of my powers as well, and he meant all of them. Upon hearing that, I wanted to know if I could transform back into human, and once I tried it, I saw myself there again standing in front of the mirror looking like a human."

"But Dan, I know for a fact that you killed off your human half when you was ripped out of me in the alternate timeline."

"Danielle, this is Clockwork that we are talking about. You know, the master of time. Knowing him, he gave it back to me." Dan said as he was able to finished telling everyone everything about him. Danielle looked at Dan and knew that she had to say something to him.

"Dan, I am glad that you told me everything. It makes it easier now when I do this."

"Do what….." Dan never had the chance to finish with what he was about to say for he was interrupted when he felt a pair of lips touch his lips both gracefully and passionately. Dan knew that it was Danielle kissing him and started to kiss her back.

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were all in shock with what they just saw. They just saw that Danielle was kissing Dan without a problem, and the two of them had only gone on one date. Upon seeing the two make out, Maddie let out a small cough which caused the two to break up their kiss. Danielle looked at her mother and before she had a chance to even speak up, she spoke up instead.

"I will have to admit as to how fast you are taking to your role as a woman, and I could not be happier. Dan," Maddie said as she turned to Dan," make sure that you protect her from anyone that wishes to harm her."

"Do not worry. She will be protected at all times. I assure you." With that said, both Dan and Danielle left the room silently together and unbeknownst to everyone, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped!**

The days went by for both Dan and Danielle and it was as the days were going by was the relationship between the two growing ever so more. At school, it was seen that both Dan and Danielle was a couple and everyone knew. All of the girls were jealous of Danielle due to how she already had Dan as her boyfriend and all of the guys were jealous of Dan since they all wanted Danielle as their girlfriend, but the two did not care about others of what they thought. Instead, they each cared about one another. Now, let's get on to the main point of the chapter.

Dan and Danielle were in the hallway walking toward their class when both of their ghost senses went off. When they saw it go off, the two of them quickly transformed into their ghostly halves to go and take care of the ghost problem. When the two of them arrived where the ghost was, the two of them was shocked with who they saw. They saw Vlad, Technus, and Skulker all wreaking havoc on Amity Park. Upon seeing them, the two looked at one another and knew that it was not going to be an easy battle at all. The two of them charged towards the group and it was as they were approaching them did the two prepare for an attack that the two of them charged up, their ghostly wail's. Once they released their ghostly wail's, both Dan and Danielle looked at the three and saw that they were weakened considerably. Upon seeing this, the two of them took the advantage and charged towards them blasting the three with a barrage of punches, kicks, and ecto-blasts. Once the two believed that the three was not going to cause any more trouble, Dan and Danielle started to leave the scene, but the two of them stopped when they both felt an ecto-blast hit them on their backs. Upon feeling this, the duo turned around and saw Plasmius, standing right behind them as if their attacks did not even bother him at all.

"My, my, it seems as if the both of you are a force to deal with, but now since that the two goons that I had to help me are now out of the way, I can now unleash my full fury on the both of you." When Dan and Danielle heard this, the two of them looked at one another with a confused look on their face. Not wanting to be caught off-guard, the two decided to charge towards Vlad to try to take him down quickly, but what happened as they approached him surely caught the both of them off-guard. When Dan and Danielle both threw a punch towards Vlad's direction, they were surprised when Vlad caught their punches right before contact. Not wanting to be caught off-guard again, the duo lunged backwards to avoid a direct hit from Vlad.

"I must say, you two will be hard to beat, but it is a good thing that I have an ace up my sleeve." When they heard this, the two decided to take a defensive stance to be ready for anything that Vlad might throw at them, but the two were not ready for what Vlad did.

"Time Stop," Vlad said. It was as soon as he said that did time around Dan and Danielle stop, only the two of them. Everything else was still moving. Knowing what he came for, Vlad took out one of his one inventions, one that looked highly similar to that of a FentonThermos, and put Danielle in the thermos. Upon getting what he wanted, Vlad decided to let time around Dan to move again and it was as soon as he did that did Vlad fly off quickly with his prize in his hands.

Dan was in shock with what he had just witnessed. He just saw Vlad, one of his enemies, kidnap the woman that he loves. Upon knowing that there was no way to beat Vlad, due to his new power, Dan knew that he had to go to the only person that he believed might be able to help him. As if on time, Clockwork appeared right before him.

"Dan, I know what you are about to ask me, and I do have an answer for you. First off, I do not know how Vlad was able to even gain that power. It seems as if he was able to avoid my detection somehow and learn that ability. Secondly, I can give you the power that you need to be able to beat Vlad, but the power that I am about to give you will possibly destroy you." When Dan heard this, he knew what he had to do.

"Clockwork, give me the power that I need. I do not care if it destroys me, as long as I able to use that power to be able to save the one that I love," Dan said to Clockwork. When Clockwork heard this, he just smiled for he already knew what Dan's answer was going to be. Clockwork gathered up the power that he was able to get and was able to provide the power that Dan was going to need. Once it was all gathered, Clockwork was able to focus it into a sphere for Dan. Before giving it to Dan, Clockwork spoke up once more.

"Remember what I said. This power might destroy you. Once I give it to you, I will not be able to take it back. Do you still want the power despite the possible consequence?"

"Clockwork, please. I need to save her. I love her." It was there and then did Clockwork decide to put the power inside Dan by phasing the sphere into his body. Once the sphere was phased into Dan's body, he began to scream in pain as the power was coursing through his body. Dan continued to scream for minutes on end when he felt the pain subside. Both thinking and believing that the power that Clockwork gave him did not destroy him, Dan then started to think of where Vlad might be holding Danielle hostage.

 _With Vlad_

Vlad was still flying above the city as he was making his way to the building that he was able to set up to make sure that his…..experiment would not be interrupted in any way at all. He continued to fly for another five minutes when he was able to reach the building. Upon reaching his destination, Vlad phased right into the building and started to get to work on what he was going to do. Vlad took the thermos that he was holding and released the cap on it thus allowing Danielle, who was trapped inside the thermos, to be released. It was as soon as he released her did Danielle try to escape only to be stopped by Vlad.

"Vlad, you fruit-loop, let me go." When Vlad heard this, he was shocked to hear the words 'fruit-loop' come from her mouth. It was there and then did a thought come into Vlad's mind.

'It couldn't be. She could not possibly be Daniel, but there is one way to test to see if it that is Daniel or not.' Vlad approached Danielle and used his powers on her thus making her strapped to a table, with ecto-restraints on both her ankles and hands to make sure that she could not escape at all. Once he was satisfied that she was strapped to the table and would be unable to get out, Vlad started to begin his experiment, but before he began, he knew that he had to say something to get his answer.

"I must say. I did not know that there was a female halfa. I only thought that Daniel and I were the only ones. I must say though. You do look lovely. Now, let's try to get a bit more acquainted with one another," Vlad said as he approached Danielle as he was taking off his cape as well as his upper clothes. It was as he was doing this did Danielle speak up.

"Oh god. If you are that lonely, you should just get a cat, and LET ME GO!" Danielle said as she screamed the last part. When Vlad heard this, he could not believe it. The woman that was before him was Daniel, and Vlad knew that he had to ask.

"So, tell me Daniel, how did you change into a woman?"

"If you must know, it was my dad. He made a device and made me into a fully functional woman." When Vlad heard the last part, he was shocked to know that Daniel was a fully functional girl. It was when he heard this did he start to move closer to her. Danielle saw this and was starting to get scared. It was also as she was trying to get out of the grips of the straps that was holding her down as well. Knowing that she could not move at all, Danielle's fear started to grow even more, and it continued to grow with each and every step that Vlad took approaching her. It was when Danielle was face to face with Vlad and it was there did Vlad do something that made Danielle really mad. Vlad took off Danielle's top part of her costume and it was there did he start to have his way with her, and it made Danielle mad for she knew that she could not fight him off, but she did continue to struggle to get free. It was as she was still trying to do this did Vlad see the useless attempt by Danielle. He even knew that she would not be able to free herself.

"I would suggest that you would just give up my dear and accept with what is about to happen as well." Danielle looked at Vlad and knew that he was right, but there was one thing that she could do, and it was also in hope as well that she might be rescued if she does it, providing it works for her. Danielle took the deepest breath that she could take and with the air that she was able to hold in her lungs, she let out the loudest scream that she could let out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Danielle screamed at her loudest. A minute later, both Danielle and Vlad heard a roaring sound from above, and it was as soon as they heard that roar did the ceiling of the building that the two were in suddenly cave in on them. The debris that fell from the ceiling caused dust to cover the entire room and it was as soon as the dust settled did both Vlad and Danielle saw someone in the dust, Dan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rescued!**

 _Five Minutes Earlier_

Dan was still flying over Amity Park trying to figure out which building that Danielle could be in that Vlad took her to. He continued to fly for minutes on end and it was as he was still flying that he heard a sound that sounded very familiar to him, the sound of screaming, and Dan knew who it was who was screaming, Danielle. Upon hearing her scream, Dan was able to pinpoint where Danielle was being kept. He flew towards the direction where the scream came from and a minute later, he blasted through the ceiling and landed on the ground that was inside the building which caused dust to fly everywhere making it hard to see. Once the dust subsided, he could not believe of what he saw. He saw Danielle strapped to a table and he saw that her top was exposed and he also saw that Vlad had the top part of his costume off as well. It was when he saw this did Dan go red with fury and lunged towards Vlad. As he approached Vlad, he started to power up a punch that he was about to throw at Vlad and when he got closer to him, much closer, he threw the punch, but it had not effect on Vlad at all when Dan saw that Vlad caught his punch.

"I must say, you have gotten stronger in such a short time, but I am afraid that it is futile. Now, good riddance." Vlad started to power up an attack that he was going to use against Dan, but to his surprise, he saw that the attack that he was about to do was interrupted by Dan. Upon noticing the power difference already, Vlad stepped back for he knew that the fight that he was about to have was going to be a difficult one. Not wanting to waste a second at all, Dan charged towards Vlad with everything that he got and was about to pelt him with a barrage of both punches and kicks when Vlad was both blocking and dodging all of the attacks that was being thrown at him. Both Dan and Vlad knew that the fight was going to be a long one.

As time went by, so did the fight between both Dan and Vlad, but it was as the time went by was Vlad starting to wear out, and Vlad knew that he had to do something to make sure that the battle went in his favor. In an attempt to make sure that the battle was going in his favor, Vlad knew that he had to use one of his new powers that he discovered a while ago. Vlad took both his hands and started to rub the both of them together and it was as he was rubbing them together did a static charge start to build up in his hands. Once he had the energy built up in his hands, Vlad released it and shot it towards Dan. Dan was hit by the blast, but the blast did not affect him that much. Mustering up all the strength that he could, Dan was going to release the new power that Clockwork gave him. Once he felt the power in him built up, Dan was able to release it and fired a strange kind of ecto-blast towards Vlad. The ecto-blast that Dan fired at Vlad was a blue-ecto-blast, and when it hit Vlad, it made Vlad freeze on the spot, but he noticed that Vlad was not frozen in ice. Dan found out that Vlad was frozen in time. Upon witnessing his new power, Dan knew that he had to be careful of how he was going to use it. Knowing that he was able to defeat Vlad, he quickly went to Danielle's side and was able to release her from the table that she was restrained to. Once he knew that she was safe, Dan started to give her the most passionate kiss ever. It was as he was kissing her did a strange feeling come over Dan. When he felt this feeling, he started to black out, and it was as he blacked out did he hear Danielle's voice.

"Dan, Dan, DAN," she said as she saw Dan fall to the ground. With Dan still on the ground, Danielle tried everything to see if Dan was okay, but everything that she did seemed to not help at all. When she saw that nothing was working, she broke into tears with her head on Dan's chest. IT was as Danielle was crying that she did not pay attention at all when Clockwork came into the room.

"I told him that there was a consequence in using the power that I gave him," he said out loud for Danielle to hear. Upon hearing this, she looked towards Clockwork's direction and spoke up.

"You did this? What did you give him that made him like this?"

"I gave him a part of my power to defeat his enemy, and I told him that in using this power could potentially lead to a disastrous result, and as you can see, this is one of them." Upon hearing this, Danielle started to cry even more. Clockwork saw this happened and he knew that he had to say something to the young girl to make her feel better.

"Danielle, please believe me when I say this that he is in a much better place he was in before." When she heard this, she cried even harder. Clockwork saw this and he was about to leave when she heard Danielle speak up.

"Clockwork, I want you to give me the exact power that you gave him."

"Are you sure? You may end up just like him by just even having the power," he said to her. Upon hearing this, she knew her decision.

"I do not care. I want to be with him, in both life and death." When Clockwork heard this, he smiled for he knew that she was going to say that. It was as he also heard this did a thought enter into his head as well.

'She made the decision that I knew that she would make. This power was never made for one person to handle alone. It was made for two to handle together.' Upon hearing what Danielle said, Clockwork started to give Danielle the exact power that he gave to Dan prior to the fight. As soon as it was entered into her, Danielle started to feel a burning sensation coursing through her body, but the sensation that she was feeling was not like the sensation that Dan felt. To her, the sensation started out hot, but it started to cool her body as well. Danielle noticed this and spoke up towards Clockwork.

"Clockwork, what is happening?"

"What is happening is that the power that Dan was holding within him was not meant for just one person. It was meant for two to hold, and since you are now holding the same power as Dan, the burden that he was holding to protect you is now your burden as well. In essence, the two of you are bound for all eternity." When Danielle heard this, she started to tear up in happiness. Danielle turned towards Dan and noticed that he was starting to wake up. It was as soon as he regained partial consciousness did Danielle lunge herself towards Dan, hugging him tightly. Dan saw this and felt the hug and started to return the hug. It was as the two were hugging did Dan decide to say something to Danielle. It was also there and then did both Danielle and Dan knew that they were going to be together forever.


End file.
